Swept Off Her Feet
by BuzzCat
Summary: Nine/Rose dancing. I apologize; this half-way became a Pride & Prejudice crossover and I swear I didn't intend that. Not putting it in the crossover place because the crossover isn't important. Cameo appearances, basically. Rated T because... Captain Jack.


When the Doctor had made a deal with Rose, he hadn't expected this. Rose stood at the top of the stairs wearing a beautiful golden gown. The tight bodice accented her breasts and the flaring skirt balanced her perfectly. Rose had stopped dying her hair a while back and her natural brown color looked perfect. She was radiant in the dress, absolutely radiant. She twirled and the dress rose just a bit, revealing low heels that matched her dress.

"What do you think?" she said. The Doctor had to gulp to wet his throat and opened his mouth before Jack interrupted,

"Radiantly resplendent, Rose." The captain said, taking the girl's arm at the top of the stairs. Rose giggled—giggled!—at him and he helped her down the stairs. At the bottom, she approached her Doctor, stepping just a tiny bit closer than normal,

"And what do you think?" she whispered in a voice that sent a shiver of…something up his spine. He cleared his throat,

"Presentable." He immediately turned into the stern Time Lord he was,

"Now, don't you two go getting in trouble. We're here for Rose's birthday, not to start a war."

"Yes sir!" said Jack with a mock salute. Rose laughed and they all departed the TARDIS. After leaving the ship, Jack quickly disappeared into the house, linking arms with a blond, a redhead, and a rather charming viscount. The Doctor offered Rose his elbow and escorted her in. The hall was a glorious sight, candelabras dotting the corners and near the pillars. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the light provided was astounding. People milled around, the ladies in various light shades. All the gentlemen seemed to be wearing variations of the same suit, but Rose wasn't bothered by it. Once in the room, with the mini orchestra striking up a new tune, Rose turned to the Doctor,

"Dance with me?" The Doctor shook his head and avoided her gaze,

"No, I can't. Need to go keep an eye on the TARDIS." The Doctor turned and walked toward the door. Rose watched him until he was swallowed by the crowd of people before she sighed and sank down at a table. It wasn't long before she was joined by another girl, this one with beautiful light blond hair and a clean white dress. The new girl turned to her,

"Hello. Are you visiting from town?"

"What? Oh, no. I'm just visiting my…uncle. I'm from…far away." said Rose. The new girl wasn't fazed.

"Forgive my mistake. Your gown is so fashionable, I was confused. Jane Bennett." said the girl, extending her hand. Rose's eyes bugged,

"Jane? Do you have a sister Elizabeth?" she asked. Jane smiled,

"Yes, I do. I'm afraid she's dancing right now, but I can call her over when she's done. What's your name?"

"Oh, I don't know her. I've just…heard of her. I'm Rose Tyler." said Rose, quickly shaking Jane's hand to prevent her from leaving.

"Rose. So what are you doing in our little village?"

"I'm visiting my uncle. But enough about me. Have you met Mr. Bingely?" asked Rose. Jane's cheeks colored,

"I have, only last week. You know so much about our town, Miss Tyler. I wonder how you've come to know it all?" Rose blanked for a moment,

"Um…my uncle writes often?"

"Indeed. Who is this uncle I'm hearing so much about?"

"Um…"

"May I have this dance?" Rose was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice. An unfamiliar _man's_ voice. _No way, _thought Rose as she slowly turned her head. The man was tall and slim with dark hair and Rose wasn't surprised when Jane said,

"Rose Tyler, this is Mr. Darcy." Rose barely heard Jane; she was too distracted by the smoldering eyes that were staring down at her. Wordlessly, Rose took his hand and he led her to the floor. The dance was slow, providing plenty of time to talk. Damn.

"So are you in town long, Mr. Darcy?" said Rose. The man looked down at her, his mouth unsmiling,

"No."

"Oh." said Rose. The dance was slower and longer than any other, it seemed. Rose tried not to step on Darcy's feet, but she was unfamiliar with the dance and the telling winces on her partner's face did not instill confidence.

Just as Rose was getting comfortable and fully realizing that she was dancing with _Mr. Darcy_, there was a voice near her,

"Hello! Can I cut in?" Before Darcy could even reply, the Doctor spun Rose into his arms and waltzed her away. Once Darcy was out of earshot, Rose scowled at her Doctor,

"What are you doing?" she asked. He smiled,

"I do believe I'm dancing. The Doctor dancing. Huh. Let me know if you see anyone in a gas mask asking for their mummy." Rose laughed and leaned a little closer. The mini orchestra finished their song and everyone stopped to clap. The next tune was something familiar and as Rose and the Doctor started swaying, Rose gasped,

"I know this song! It's from some Disney movie. One of Mum's boyfriends brought it over when I was little. But how can it be the same?"

"Easily. There are only so many songs in the world; your movie probably just used whatever they could find for a song." he said. Rose thought about that for a moment before shrugging,

"Fair enough." There were quiet then. As they danced, Rose and the Doctor slowly started moving in further and further until they realized with a start they were pressed flush against each other. Other couples around them were starting to whisper, but neither Rose nor the Doctor could truly care,

"I know what movie this was in." said Rose quietly.

"Oh?"

"'Beauty and the Beast.'"

"And what a beast you are." said the Doctor. Rose laughed,

"Oi! With those ears, you aren't exactly a beauty either." He looked affronted but something in his eyes was laughing with her. He dipped Rose low at the end of the song and leaned in to whisper in Rose's ear,

"You're a beautiful beast, Rose Tyler." Before she could react, the Doctor had put her back on her feet and Jack was at his elbow, still straightening his jacket,

"Shall we go?" The Doctor rolled his eyes,

"Finally! You're a menace, you are. Where've you been?"

"I've been educating a few fine young people in the art of—"

"Yes, we understand." said Rose as they made their way back to the TARDIS.

"It really was quite interesting. Lydia, she could do this wonderful thing with her leg—"

"Don't need to know, Jack." said Rose. After her almost-moment with the Doctor, she wasn't feeling too kindly toward the man who had interrupted them.

As they neared the TARDIS, Rose realized that perhaps heels hadn't been the best idea. The snow on the ground concealed a layer of ice beneath. As she went to step up into the TARDIS, Rose slipped and fell backward. Just inches from the ground, the Doctor grabbed her beneath her arms and set her upright again.

"You alright?"

"Yes; just a bit swept off my feet is all." Rose hurried into the TARDIS before the Doctor could say anything. As he followed her in, the Doctor realized that there was nothing to say. He could always tell her…nah, she already knew.


End file.
